Sinnoh high school: Dawns 2nd chance
by randomnessblob
Summary: Dawn was bullied as a freshman, being called short, ugly, gross, emo, skinny, and more. She left after that year, and now she's back starting as a junior. She's not going to let anything stop her from success, and her friends are by her side. Drama starts between her and her rival Ursula, and it's a war for love for the same. Ikari,contest,ego,amour, and many one-sided shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*2 years ago-almost present time*

"Oh my god, it's DEEDEE! What a fucking loser, she isn't even good enough to play on the schools C-team!"

"Eww, look at the scars on her, is she like, emo or something?"

"She's a fail in life, I feel bad for her damn friends and family to put up with such a scumbag."

"She should just die already, no matter how hard she tries, she ain't impressing anyone, especially me."

"Why does she even do cross country, track, or basketball? God, she makes our teams look bad."

She heard this everyday wherever she went in school, bathroom, class, hallway, lunch, sports, just everywhere. Her friend Kenny, he ditched her to be popular because he didn't want to be made fun of. Her close friend Zoey, she chose her rival Ursula over her because of popularity, and because she played volleyball with Ursula, she was one of those snooty girls now. Almost everybody in the school, including sophmores, juniors, even seniors didn't even care for her.

I cried every night, nobody understood my life, not even my best friends May and Misty, even though they tried to help me with all of their hearts, but nothing helped. Gary, Ash, and Drew tried to take csre of me, like a younger sister to them, and Lucas was a close friend, and called me almost every night, and Everytime I said the same thing.

"No need to worry."

I'm abused everywhere I go. I'm scared of the world, and the only thing I have left is my mother. She loves me like nobody else, and she never gave up on me. She was the only piece of hope I clung on in life, to not commit suicide, to keep on going, to never. Give. Up.

And I didnt. I was weak, but I'm still hanging on. My father abuses and hurts me every night, saying I was a damn mistake. My mother protected me with her life, and I'm so, so thankful for her. I had bullies at school punch, kick, tackle, choke, slap, trip, tease, and hurt me to the point I was literally done. I was short, five foot two inches, and weighed 90 pounds. I was pale as a ghost, with bruises on my ugly body that never went away, being replaced with new ones.

The only people I had in life was May, Misty, Lucas, my mother, and a boy named Paul. Ive known him since we were ten years old, but we were never close friends. He was the most popular freshman boy in the school, and he was intimidating to most people, but not me. A few days a week at school, he bought me lunch, helped me with homework, or just kept me company. He wasn't the happiest person, but he never looked down on me. I always wondered why, but it doesn't matter.

I never thought I could even have a future ahead of me. I've tried to commit suicide every two weeks, but something always stopped me everytime, or someone. Most of the time it was just the thought of Paul, his beautiful face with his onix colored eyes, he was my crush that year, but I told nobody, so nobody knew.

I decided to finish this year, and once freshman year was done, I was so happy for the first time in nine months. I smiled, and cried happy tears, even if people called me a crybaby that day. I didn't care. I was finally out of that hellhole.

I didn't even buy a yearbook, but right when I was about to leave, someone stopped me, and gave me one. Paul, he bought me a yearbook, and wrote a message in it with his phone number. He hugged me, and I cried in his arms for the first time. After that day, I knew I was never going to see anyone at this damn school again... including May, Misty, Lucas, and Paul.

I told my mom I wanted to accomplish something in life, so she took me to a small private school in Hoenn, and I had a dorm room to myself. The school was very small, only about 300 students attended. I didn't see my mother the whole sophomore year, not my birthday, no holidays, nothing.

This school changed my life. I became healthy, had a trainer who trained me everyday doing cross fit, long distance running, sprints, basketball training, and so much more. I got a perfect 4.0 for my GPA during the school year, and I felt alive again.

I grew an insane 6 inches in sophomore year because I got all the nutrition I needed. I didn't wear glasses anymore, my hair was three times thicker and shinier than it was before, instead it being shoulder length, it now cascaded down my back to my bellybutton. My skin was beautiful and flawless, having a slight golden tan coloration. My body had curves now, and from all of my training, I had muscle built in my body, giving me the perfect body I dreamed for a year ago. I was still very slim, but I felt happy and beautiful. My teeth, they're now perfectly straight and white. My face, it matured from a baby childish look to a teenager look, making me have breath-taking features.

I did cross country, I finished 1st in state. I played basketball, I was number one on varsity, scoring 25 points a game, was the starting point guard and shooting guard. I did track, I ran both long distance and sprints, which is very rare, and got many firsts, seconds, and third ribbons. I was the inspiration in my school, and I helped every single person in school to never give up.

I cried emotional tears when I left after that school yeat, but I went back home. My legs shook when I knocked on the door, revealing my mother and we cried together while hugging eachother lovingly. She told me dad left, how she was so, so, so proud of me, how I've grown into a beautiful sixteen year old, and I was glad to be back home, safe.

*Present time*

"Dawn, are you sure you want to make this choice? You still have until tomorrow morning to not go" my mom said worried, and I nodded my head.

"I know I can do this mom, no need to worry. I want to make you proud, and myself as well." I said, and got prepared for tomorrow morning. Tomorrow was the day I started as a junior, back at the same school as freshman year. Sinnoh high school.

*Next morning*

-I'm just gonna shake it off! Shake it of-

I turned my alarm clock off, and stretched while yawning, getting out of bed. I woke up at 5:45 so I had time to curl my hair perfectly into tiny ringlets. I dressed in light blue tight skinny jeans that showed my curves and butt perfectly, a thin cute turquoise short sleeved low v-neck cut shirt, a beautiful matching white scarf to cover, white nike basketball socks, and a cute pairs of boots to wear over my feet. I washed my face, and my skin was beautifully smooth and perfect, showing my tan. I put in two light blue earings, and applied my favorite baby lips lip balm that made my lips the perfect pink.

I grabbed my cute school bag that had all of my stuff in it with my schedule, and went downstairs to see my mom making me breakfast and a lunch.

"Here you go honey, and here's your wallet just in case. I put a Starbucks gift card in it with some cash, drivers license, health card, and here are your keys for your car." She smiled at me happily, and I hugged her.

"Thank you so much mom, you're the best." I said, and I started to rinse my dishes, but my mom took the dishes from me.

"Dawn, I can clean these, and besides you should be leaving very soon." I checked the time, since class started at 8 am, I had to leave in a few minutes to get to school early.

"Okay mom, I'll see you later! I'm going to the cross country meeting after school, so I'll be back a little bit later! Love you mom!" I yelled, and she responded with all the 'I love you' and 'be safe' type of thing. I walked outside, and got into my brand new beautiful deep brown tesla my mom bought me as my very own car. It took me about 15 minutes to get to school, and since I was an upperclassmen, I got a super close parking spot by the school. I parked, grabbed my stuff and slowly got out of my car.

I took a deep breath, feeling my legs shake nervously, but I walked confidently to the school, walking to my locker. I knew nobody would recognize me from freshman year, but once they knew, they won't even try to bully me. I was too strong.

I opened my locker and dumped all of my stuff into it. Books, mirror, lip balms, king sized chocolates, lunch, a pink stand to seperate my books from my other supplies, pens, pencils, decorations, etc.

After I finally did that, I heard a few people walk in the hallway. I turned and I felt my heart race in fear. I saw Ursula, Zoey, Leaf, and Brianna walking, and they saw me. I quickly looked away, but they called me.

"Hey! New girl! You a junior?" Ursula asked me, and I nodded my head.

"Omg sweet! You can hang with us!" Brianna said excitedly.

"Like, totally! You're super pretty BTW." Zoey said, and they started to talk to me until I heard a couple voices do the hallway.

"Ursula! Leave the new girl alone! She doesn't wanna be around your ugly followers!" Someone yelled, and I turned and almost cried. I saw Gary, Misty, and May walking up, and I almost burst into tears.

Ursula glared at them, "Fine, whatever, but I'll see you later new girl." She said, and the four of them walked away.

Gary held out his hand "Hi, I'm Gary Oak, the most sexiest, hottest, smartest, cooles-"

"She doesn't wanna hear that!" Misty yelled, and hit Gary on the head with her mallet. They soon started to argue, while May introduced herself.

"I'm May Maple, and I'm really glad to meet you!" She excitedly said, and I started to cry in happiness. Luckily I don't wear makeup, so it didn't matter. May looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"May... we've met before... remember me?" I managed to choke out, and her her grew wide. She opened ed her mouth and screamed in happiness, making Misty and Gary suddenly stop arguing and looking at us.

"DAWN BERLITZ! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD!" She screamed, and we hugged eachother, and I heard Gary and Misty say their welcomes to about how much they've missed me.

We broke from our group hug, and May laughed "Oh my god Dawn, my mascaras ruined! It doesn't matter, I can't believe you're here! You look like a different person! Let me see your schedule," May said, and Misty hugged me again with Gary.

"I've missed you guys so much, I can't believe I'm seeing you again." I said, and they all smiled at me.

"Dawn! Your like, practically one of the most beautiful girl I've seen in this whole world! You've changed so much, I'm really happy for you!" Gary said, and Misty complemented me too.

"Dawn, we practically have the same classes! Yay!" May jumped, and we all couldn't stop smiling.

Since we all have the same class together first period, we all walked to advanced algebra trig hones class, and there was a few people already in class, and I recognized every one of them. They all bullied me, but that won't happen again.

My teacher Ms. B was really nice, and we chose our own seats. I sat on the very edge row, third seat from the front while my friends sat around me.

Once the bell rang, Ms.B announced a happy first day, and then she called me up.

"Everybody, this is a new student at our school, so could you please give her a warm welcome." I smiled nervously, as I saw everybody clapping and hearing comments around me.

"Damn, she's hot. I wonder what's her name."

"Omg she is so pretty! I'm jealous already! She's perfect."

"Dude, Ursula is gonna hate her, because she's damn fine."

"Look at her hair, it's so long! I wish mine was like hers, and she isn't even wearing makeup! Talk about perfect natural beauty, Uhg she's gonna get all the guys."

"She looks really nice, I wanna be her friend."

"I bet Lucas is gonna be fighting over her with you-know-who."

"Oh yeah! Definitly, she's got style and class."

I tried to not smile too much from all the comments I never got from these people until now. These were the same people who bullied me, it's so ironic.

Ms.B spoke up after a few moments "Could you say your name please?" She asked me politly, and I gulped.

Everyone looked at me, and I took a breath before speaking. "Um, some of you guys may know me, my names Dawn Berlitz."

Everybody's jaw dropped open from the shock, and soon enough, everybody was talking to eachother like crazy until Ms.B made everybody settle down.

"Now class! I have to sub in another room for about half an hour, since the teacher is having surgery, so I want everybody to take notes on chapter one in their textbooks please! I'll be back to check your progress." She said, and left, and it was dead silent until some boy I recognized as Flare spoke up.

"Is that really you Dawn? Dude, you look totally different! Can I get your number?" He asked me, and all of the guys jumped out of their desks and tried to ask me, but Gary tried to calm them down which didn't work, until Misty screamed while holding her huge mallet in her hand.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU THIRTY ASSHOLES! OR ELSE!"Misty yelled, and all the guys took off back to their seats, obviously not wanting to feel the pain of her wrath.

May and I laughed at their reactions "Man, somethings never get old." I said, and Misty shot me a huge grin, while Gary slipped back into his seat, worried about her mallet.

I managed to survive half the day to finally have the lunch break, and I met up with Misty, Gary, and May to an outside table.

"Dawn, get ready for a lot of hugs and tears from the old friends." May said, and I giggled. We sat down, and a few minutes later, I saw Ash, Lucas, Drew, and a blonde girl I didn't know. They approached the table and all stared at me.

"Is this the new girl?" Ash asked, and May replied.

"She's new this year, but she was here freshman year, you knew her." May hinted, and they all started to think.

"I can't think of the name, sorry blunette" Lucas said, and I frowned alittle, but the blonde noticed so she introduced herself.

"Hey, my names Serena, and this is my second year here. Nice to meet you." Serena said, and she held out her hand and I smiled, "Thanks Serena, and my names Dawn Berlitz"

Ash, Drew, and Lucas suddenly looked at me, then had huge smiles on their faces.

"DAWN!" They all said, and they all hugged me, welcoming me back, and I couldn't stop smiling.

"I haven't been able to keep in touch with you at all! Don't ever leave us hanging again, we missed you a lot." Lucas said.

"Yeah! I didn't have anyone to che-

"Shut your mouth ketchum! She doesn't wanna hear it!" Misty snapped, and we all cracked up while Ash was confused and dense, as always.

Lunch ended, and the day went by fast. I went to the cross country meeting, and coach recognized me from back then, and was so happy I was back. I noticed that May, Misty, Serena, Ash, Gary, and Drew were all participating in cross country too, and it made me really happy. I looked, and i saw a familiar boy, and i caught my breath. It was Paul Shinji, and i immediatly looked away, hoping i wouldnt draw any attention. He was talking to Ash, Drew, and Gary, and i sat where they couldnt see me during the meeting.

After the meeting, I started walking to my car, but I bumped right into someone who came around the corner.

"Omg I'm sorry about that! I'll help you pick up your books" I quickly said, and I started to get up, but a hand offered to help me. I looked up, and I was breathless. I was looking straight into the eyes of Paul Shinji, and I nervously took his hand, and he helped me up.

"I'm really sorry about that" I said with my head straight down. Half of me wanted him to not remember me, but the other half did so badly.

"It's fine. You don't need to look at the ground alright?" He said softly, and I didn't move until he put his hand under my chin and lifted my head slightly so he looked directly at me.

"Okay" I quietly said, and he removed his hand, shoving it into his pocket.

He suddenly looked at me more deeply, and I got worried instantly. "I gotta go, bye!" I said super fast, and I started to quickly walk away, but he grabbed my arm before I got away.

"Hey, wait, you don't need to be nervous, but..." he trailed off as I faced him with a worried look on my face,making him get caught in the middle of his sentence.

"...I've seen that look before... are you really..." he said gleaming into my eyes, and I caught myself looking into his beautiful face again, oh god, he was better than before.

"... you're names Dawn Berlitz, isn't it? That freshman two years ago I helped." He said, and I felt tears burn in my eyes, and nodded my head slowly.

"Ye-yeah. I've gotta go." I turned around quickly, trying to hold back tears as I sped walked to my car.

I unlocked my car, still barely being able to see through my tears, but right before I could put my hand on the door handle, Paul stood next to me, and I looked down at the ground trying to keep my tears from spilling. He took my hands and pulled me into a hug, and I started to cry into his shirt, just like last time.

"God damn I missed you, you know that? I thought you were gone for good, thank god your here." Paul said, and hugged me tighter, and he let me cry on him.

After a few minutes, I looked up at him, and he wiped away the tears on my cheeks, and I smiled weakly.

"Do you remember me Troublesome?" He asked me, and I nodded my head.

"Yes! You sometimes sat with me at lunch, or bought me food, which you did 37 times, and the yearbook, how could I ever forget you Paul Shinji? You were the popular freshman everybody loved, and I was some stupid girl." I laughed weakily, and he wrapped his arms around me securily.

"You weren't some stupid girl. It took me a while to figure out who you were, cause you look really different since the last time I saw you, the last day of freshman year."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, and he brought his hands up, shaking them.

"What? No! It's just that you've changed a lot. You're like, a lot taller than before. Why didn't you ever call me after school ended?" Paul asked me, and I bit my tongue.

"Well, I didn't mean to forget, but I had gone to a school in Hoenn for the summer and sophomore year, and I forgot the yearbook at home, so I didn't have it with me..." I trailed off, feeling guilt inside of me.

"That's okay. You look a lot happier now, but I'm glad you're back." He said, and I smiled.

"Thanks Paul. I've gotta get home now, but I'll see you later I guess," I said, and I got into my car, but he knocked on the window, so I opened it.

"Is this your car?" He asked suprised.

"Yes Paul, my mom got it for me as a gift." I replied, and I saw Paul chuckle in shock.

"Hey, one more thing, can I borrow a pen and a sticky note?" He asked, and I handed him a pink sticky not and blue pen.

"Thanks Troublesome, see you later," Paul said, and I smiled and said goodbye, and drove off.

After I got home, I grabbed the note Paul wrote me, my stuff, and walked inside to the scent of spaghetti for dinner.

"Hi honey! How was your first day of school?" Mom asked me.

"It was fantastic! I saw all of my old friends, and they all wanna hang out sometime to catch up. Omg mom! Ursula tried to actually talk to me, and ew! I can't stand her and her friends!" I said as we both laughed, and she was happy that I had a great day.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and threw my stuff on the ground and flopped on my bed. Uhg, I was so tired, and it was only the first day. Luckily, it was Thursday, so I had one more day until the weekend.

I remembered the note Paul wrote me, so I pulled it out of my pocket. He wrote his phone number and the words 'call/text me'. I saw a little arrow on the bottom, so I flipped it over to read the rest.

'Hey, we should get a coffee in the morning, my treat'

I smiled at the note, and admired his super neat hand writing. I pulled out my brand new iPhone 6 plus, and added him to my contacts, putting little emojis by his name. I stared at it for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and pressed the call button.

I nervously waited as the phone rang a couple times, but then I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hey, it's me Dawn." I said to the phone, and I heard a smirk in the background.

"Never thought you'd call Troublesome. I'm glad you did though." Paul said, and I smiled like an idiot, my old feelings for him were coming back and I was actually talking to him!

"Sorry Paul,"

"What? Damn, stop saying sorry all the time. You didn't do anything,"

"Okay, no need to worry anymore, sorry about that... oops uh, my bad, sor-"

"Just shut up Troublesome, wow." He laughed, and I started to laugh as well.

"Hey, if you don't mind, would you like to come with me to get, like a coffee in the morning?" Paul asked nervously, and I giggled.

"Is it like a coffee, or is it a coffee Paul?" I teased him, and he sighed, so I started to laugh happily again.

"It is a coffee Troublesome. Does it sound good to you?" He asked me.

"Yes, it sound great, thank you Paul. I really appreciate it a lot."

"No problem, what's a good time to pick you up?" He asked, and I mentally froze. He wanted to drive me? Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening!

"At seven would be perfect. I live in Twinleaf town, here's my address..." I told him my address as calmly as I could, because the most popular and hottest junior wanted to treat me to coffee? I couldn't turn that down, especially since it was Paul.

"Thanks Troublesome, I look forward to it," Paul said, and I checked my clock, realising I had to do my homework.

"Me too. Hey Paul I gotta go, I have to finish my homework and help my mom with the dinner and get ready for tomorrow, if you don't mind," I said, hoping he wouldn't get mad or anything.

"What? Already? I was hoping to talk some more, but it's fine." Paul said, and he sounded really dissapointed.

"I'm sorry Paul! I mean, uhg, now I feel bad and-

"Troublesome, calm down. Don't feel bad because you have to do something, and you shouldn't apologize. There's no need, besides we can talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yup, goodnight"

"Goodnight Paul." I said, and I hung up. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight, I was so excited!

After helping my mom with dinner, watched big bang theory, did my homework, I got ready for bed and couldn't stop thinking about him. I slowly fell asleep, looking forward to the upcoming friday.

**Hey! Paul may be slightly OOC right now, but I have future plans for him to be his normal self later on in the story. Penguinshipping fans, you'll get your chance later on, but it won't be that long, same deal with people who ship Dawn and Lucas. Ikarishippers, you may hate the plot in the middle, but it'll pay off later I promise! I used to really like pokeshipping, but I've grown out of it, and now I like amourshipping, even if most people hate it. I'm a huge fan of contestshipping as well, so that'll have some moments too, but this story is based mostly for Dawn. Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'll try to update soon, but I can't guarantee anything right away since I have school, track, and basketball for my team. I've been super busy, but I'll make time to spare for you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Another chapter is here, and thanks for the views and review! Thanks for all the support, and I hope you enjoy it :D

Chapter 2

Last chapter:

"Troublesome, calm down. Don't feel bad because you have to do something, and you shouldn't apologize. There's no need, besides we can talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yup, goodnight"

"Goodnight Paul." I said, and I hung up. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight, I was so excited!

After helping my mom with dinner, watched big bang theory, did my homework, I got ready for bed and couldn't stop thinking about him. I slowly fell asleep, looking forward to the upcoming friday.

*Next Morning*

Uhg, here we go... I thought, as I woke up two minutes before my alarm even went off. I sighed, waiting for my alarm to go off.

"Baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake, shake it off! Shake it off! Heart breakers gonna brea-"

I turned off my phone once I stopped singing to one of my favorite songs by Taylor Swift. I kept on singing as I took a shower, blow dried my hair and then straightened it to perfection, the ends of my hair reaching a couple inches past my belly. Today I was going to scrub it by putting on sweats and put my hair in a bun, but I motivated myself by wanting to get Paul's attention.

"Well, he probably won't care, so why do I try? Oh well, I dress to impress today!" I positively told myself, putting on a high waited mint green skater skirt, a long sleeved white crop top, a floral printed scarf, and some cute brown combat boots. I grabbed my bag and skipped down the stairs happily, then popping two slices of bread into the toaster.

My mom was still sleeping, and I respected that since she had a long day yesterday as well, so I had to pack my lunch. After I was ready, I kept constantly checking my hair making sure it was absolutely perfect, and my nails to make sure the mint green color nail polish was beautiful. I checked the time, seeing that it was 6:55, and I started to feel a little nervous about the fact Paul was driving me instead.

'Only five more minutes Dawn... just calm down...' I thought to myself, and I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my bag just in case, and when I opened the door, I saw Paul standing there, and I literally lost my breath for a second because he was damn HOT.

"Hi Paul! I'm ready." I said happily, trying to keep myself from blushing like crazy.

"Cool, let's go." He said, and right when I closed the door, I heard my mom me.

"By Dawn! Have a good day at school, make sure you have your bags and food and running gear! Make sure to remember spande-

"MOOOMMM! Please! Oh geeze, bye mom!" I yelled quickly in the middle of her sentence, since she says the most embarrassing things at the worst times.

I heard her walk to the front door "Dawn, I was just making sure you didn't forget, that all- oh! I'm sorry! Hello, you must be a friend, I'm Dawns mother, Johanna. Nice to meet you." She said suprised after opening the door to see both Paul and I.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Paul Shinji." Paul replied, and I was literally praying mentally that she wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

My mom turned to face me, pinching my cheeks softly while cooing "My baby little girl is growing up, having a **cute **handsome boy drive her to school! Have a good day!" She emphezised on the word "cute", and I couldn't stop blushing from that EMBARRASSING moment!

"OH my god mom! Please stooopp!" I covered my face with my hands, trying to cover my blush, and I heard Paul laughing.

"ohhh, I see what this is now, well, since I'm your mom it's my job to embarrass you honey!"

"Wha- it-its not like that! Please, we need to leave."

"Have a good day, and you better not have forgotten spande-"

"MOM!"

"Bye Dawn, love you!" She said, then closed the door, leaving me in one of the most embarrassing state ever.

I looked at Paul, who was literally trying to hold in laughter, but he burst out laughing while trying to be able to stand.

I couldn't stop blushing like crazy, from what my mom just pulled. "Uhg! Why does my mom always embarrass me..." I trailed off, tryintrying to keep the stupid embarrassing smile from appearing onto my face.

Paul stood up, still slightly laughing "That was too funny. What was your mom trying to say? Something like-"

"It's nothing! No need to worry!" I quickly chirped, and we walked to his car. It was a Black Honda civic, a couple years old. I walked to the pass anger sife, and right when I reached for the door handle, Paul stopped me.

"What? Oh, sorry." I mumbled, looking at him confused. He smirked at me, then grabbed the handle and opened the door for me. I mentally smacked myself for apologizing about something so stupid.

"Don't apologize Troublesome, I've got it," Paul said, and I smiled sweetly at him, then taking the seat in his car. He closed the door gently, then got in the seat for the driver. We put on our seatbelts, then after he started driving for a few minutes, I llooked at the stuff on the car. It was pretty nice, everything was dark grey and black, and the lights on the buttons were blue.

I looked at the doors and saw they were unlocked, so I immediately reacted to lock the doors before I could stop myself.

Paul looked over at me when I did that, and I grinned like an idiot, oh god he probably thought I was being a creep now.

"What was that for Troublesome?" He asked me.

"Sorry, I always lock the doors when I'm driving, so it's a habit. Sorry." I looked down at my hands, embarrased.

I heard him smirk lightly "Stop apologizing you Troublesome dork, it's not a bad habit." I smiled to myself, trying to not act stupid.

"Okay, no need to worry." I replied, and a minute later I was getting extremely bored from the dead silence.

"Hey Paul, do you ever listen to music? I mean, no worry if you dont, I mean I was just asking if you did, and I do, so-"

"Just turn the damn radio on, I don't care." He spat, and I instantly shut up, not daring to move a muscle.

"Um... it's fine. No need to worry." I said quietly, then I started digging through my backpack for my earbuds, scared that he might be pissed if I put music on in the car.

He must've realized that he kinda scared the shit out of me because once I plugged my earbuds into my phone, he snatched it out of my hands and threw in in the backseat, then turned on the radio.

"Hey! That's brand new!" I yelled angrily, clenching my fists.

"You were the one who asked for the damn radio, chill out you baby little girl!" He yelled, mimicking the words my mom used, and I crossed my arms and faced towards my window, looking away from him.

He suddenly stomped on the brakes, making the car skid slightly as I grabbed the handle above me to keep myself from the momentum pulling me forward. I looked as he stopped at a red light, and I was PISSED. I didn't care who it was, but I don't tolerate people who treat me like the way he was yelling at me.

"What the fucks wrong with you?! Pay attention to the roa- screw it, I'm outta here," I spat, and I unbuckled my seat and unlocked my door. Paul's eyes widened as I reached for the door handle, and I barely opened it before he pulled me back, then closing the door hard, slamming it.

"Stop! Let me be! The school isn't that far anyways, so I'll just walk okay!?" I yelled, refusing to look at him.

"... I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He quietly said softly, and I didn't buy it.

"I've heard that a billion times in my life! But it's fine! I'm used to it!" I yelled sarcastically, grabbing my earbuds and phone, and shoved them in my bag.

"N-no, please, I'm sorry! Don't go." He pleaded, and I looked at him dead in the eyes, and I almost stayed, but I wasn't going to stay just because of him.

"Maybe that's what you say to all the other girls you've gotten! Goodbye!" I yelled, opening the door, and I felt him softly grab my wrist, put I pulled it away.

"That's not true! I haven't had a girlfrie-" I didn't bother listening to him, so I slammed the door shut, then walked on the sidewalk.

I saw the light turn green but he didn't start driving, instead he opened his window.

"Look, you can be mad at me all you want, but I'm not gonna let you walk by yourself to school okay? Just let me drive you to school, and you don't have to say shit to me." He said, and I wanted to reply, but I ignored him and started to walk away, feeling angry and horribly guilty at the same time. I just didn't want to deal with this right now.

As I walked, I grabbed my phone out, and saw that half the screen was shattered. I heard him pull the car over, and he ran up to me, grabbing my shoulders lightly and spinning me around so I faced him.

He saw the shattered screen on my phone, then he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"L-look, I'm sorry for the way I acted, and um, I-I just... I don't know why I did that. I'll pay for the damage for your phone." He stared at his feet, and I poked his shoe with my boot.

"No need to worry about my phone, I overreacted too. I'm sorry about that Paul." I softly said, and I hugged him, suprising him. He hugged me back, then grabbed my stuff and set it gently in the back seats of his car, then opened the door for me and closed it, and got in the driver seat once again.

I saw him pull up into the drive through lane in startbucks, and I felt already guilty enough, I didn't want him to buy me anything. "Paul, I don't want anything, you can just get something for yourself." I said as I attempted a fake smile, but he didn't buy it.

"Nuh-uh, what do you want Troublesome."

"No, I'm fine, really. No need to worry."

"Don't act like you don't want anything, I'll buy."

"No Paul, please. I feel awful and stupid, and it'll only make me feel worse."

"But I want to buy you something, so what's your favorite drink?" He asked me, and I, being too oblivious and dense answered him.

"My favorite is a tall salted caramel mocha, hey WAIT! You didn't hear that!" I yelled, and he smirked at me as a reply, then ordered it with a tall vanilla latte and something else.

"I can't believe I fell for that." I mumbled, and he smirked at me again.

"Dense Troublesome girl." He said, and I pouted in defeat.

"Shut up Mr. Know-it-all" I said back in my grumpy voice, crossing my arms.

"Is that a compliment? I'm so flattered."

"NO-OH! Uhg, I can't even!" I sighed, trying to control my anger from his sarcasm. He paid for the drinks, then handed one to me with a bag that had a muffin in it.

"No! I feel bad!" I said, shaking my head and pouted again as he laughed a little.

"Just take it you Troublesome dork, I'm not gonna have it." He placed the coffee in the cup holder and put the muffin next to me, then started to drive after he got his drink and muffin.

*at school*

"Fuck imma be late! Move people MOVE!" I screamed in my head as I sprinted to class, barely catching into my seat before the bell rang.

"I guess Dawn woke up late today, almost being late on the second day! Well, at least you made it!" May said happily.

"Ehh, she got lucky, but since your beautiful I'll give you a pass." Gary said, and we turned our heads to see that Misty and Gary were behind us.

"Oh shut up! Nobody wants to hear your corny attempts at flirting!" Misty whispered angrily, and then they were bickering back and forth once again.

I sweatdropped, then turned and faced May "Well, I guess her and Ash didn't work out, huh?" I asked May, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, Ash and Misty were only together for a week, Misty decided to let Ash have a chance but she didn't feel the same way back. She loves him like a brother you know? Ash wasn't super sad because he didn't want their relationship to end, so they are just close friends now. Besides, Ash is head-over-heels for Serena, it's super cute! I totally ship them!" May squealed, and I giggled at how excited she was.

I glanced back at Misty and Gary for a second, and saw that they were at each others throats over a game of tic-tac-toe.

"Yes! I won! The score is 10-8 now sucker!" Misty whispered victorious like, pumping her fist.

"What!? That's not fair! The Gary Oak never loses!" Gary replied, gripping his pencil in fustration.

"It's fair and square Gary, I won." Misty said, glaring at Gary.

"I think you're trying to pull something on me crispy Misty."

"Excuse me!? You can go suck your dick Gary, or do you need that slut Leaf to?" Misty spat back, and May and I covered our mouths shaped in a O, trying not to burst out laughing while Gary was shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Well you can go swallow it Misty." Gary smirked back, and May and I started to giggle a lot, and Misty wasn't even mad, she just ran her hands through her bright orange hair that was in her signature side ponytail.

"At least I wouldn't choke like Leaf." Misty replied, and May and I started to laugh silently, looking like dying seals. The guys around all reacted to Mistys burn towards Gary, and started jumping and screaming, acting overdramatic.

"OOOHHHHHHH! BUURRRNNNNN! SHIT BRUH!"

"Gary just got BURNED!"

"OHHHHH! HOLY FUCK!" May and I started laughing like crazy at the praise Misty was receiving, and everybody else in the class stared at the small group of guys who were still yelling.

"Excuse me! Stop this instant RIGHT NOW!" yelled, and they all instantly stopped yelling praises while May and I stopped laughing.

"Jaden! You're coming with me to the office right now for you're behavior! And I expect everyone else to be working!" He screamed, dragging Jaden off to the office, and slammed the door behind us.

Gary was still glaring at Misty with his arms crossed, as we both high-fived Misty.

"That was the funniest shit I've heard today! I give credit to you!" I said, as Misty smiled a goofy grin at us.

"Well of course Gary got burned, the only brain he's got is in his pants." Someone said from across the room, and everybody turned to see that it was Lucas who said it.

"Nobody messes with Gary mother fucking Oak unless you wanna get the shit beat out of you!" Gary yelled back at Lucas, instantly standing up as he knocked over his chair with intense force.

Lucas smirked, then crossed his arms "It's true, and I'm not scared of you weakling. You're just a try hard at everything, so shut up."

"What!? You asked for it you bastard! At least I'm not the one who was stuck on JV for football!" Gary yelled back, and Lucas ran up to him, knocking a few people out the way and swung a punch at Gary who dodged it, then tackled him.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The guys screamed, and the rest of us were breaking up the violent fight occuring. Misty grabbed the back of Garys shirt, dragging him away while I tugged on Lucas.

"ENOUGH! or ELSE!" Misty yelled, pulling her mallet out of nowhere and swinging it back like a baseball bat, making everybody scurry back to their seats.

I sighed in relief, then headed towards my desk, seeing that May was worried while Gary has his fists squeezed tightly together in anger and Misty dragging him to his seat.

"Well, that sure was eventful." I said nervously, and then the bell rang, signaling that class ended.

May suddenly perked up "Yes! The best time of the day! LUNCH! See you guys there!" She yelled, then sprinted out the door, while everybody laughed at May, then exited the classroom.

I turned towards Misty and Gary, who wasn't calmed down whatsoever "Hey Gary, it's okay, no need to worry!" I said happily, and he gave a small grin.

"That asshole is gonna be real fucked up now, so he better watch out for the Gary Motherfucking Oak" Gary said, so Misty and I started to laugh.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys at lunch, I just gotta pack my stuff." I said to them, so they left the classroom. I packed my bag, and once I started walking, I felt someone lightly touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Lucas smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"Hey there Dawn, long time since I've talked to my best friend." Lucas said.

"Same for you Lucas, I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday, well I guess we were all busy but no need to worry." I replied as we both started walking out the classroom.

"Yeah, I was at the school football meeting, got homework, all that stuff. Now I gotta re-arrange my schedule to make time with you." He joked, poking me lightly in the arm.

"Thanks Lucas, but you don't need to. I'm sure we can hang out sometime when we're not busy, besides I'll be watching your football games like always." I said positivly.

Lucas laughed, then shook his head "Thanks, but I'm just making time for you cause maybe your just special to me." He flashed me a goofy grin, and I immediately put my hands up.

"Wha-what? I'm not special! I've never been special, not to anyone. No need to worry about me, I swear!" I said suprisingly, feeling a tiny blush come to my cheeks as Lucas laughed.

He put his arm around my shoulders, "Nah, you're special. Hey, maybe we could do something over the weekend, since we won't have to much homework, hell, it's only the second day. How bout tomorrow, Saturdays always a good day." He pointed out, flashing his goofy grin, and I thought about it for a second.

"Tomorrow sounds like a good idea. Thanks Lucas." I said, and we both continued walking towards the cafeteria, well, at least me until Lucas stopped.

"Hey, you wanna come eat lunch with me? It's a nice day out." Lucas asked, and I didn't want to reject, but I wanted to eat lunch with the others.

"Well I was on my way to eat lunch with the others, you should come. Oh yeah... Gary will be there." I mumbled nervously.

"It's okay, we can eat lunch together some other time. Hey could I have your phone number? I wanna be able to keep in touch." Lucas asked, and I nodded. We switched numbers, and then I started to walk where everyone else would be.

"See you later Dawn!" Lucas yelled, then walked the opposite way. I smiled to myself, then walked to where Misty, May, Serena, Gary, Drew, Ash, and Paul were.

May stood up when she saw me, happily smiling "Dawn! Where have you been!? I thought you weren't gonna come!" She ran to me, giving me a death hug before I could respond.

"May, I'm sure she doesn't want to be strangled by some dense coordinator." Drew smirked, then flicked his hair. May turned around to glare at Drew while I laughed, then sat down.

Misty smiled at me "Hey Dawn! I was wondering why you came a bit late, what's the holdup?" She asked.

"Well, I was talking to someone, I might have gotten a teeny bit distracted! No need to worry though." I said, taking a sip of my gatorade.

"I thought you didn't have any other friends Troublesome." Paul smirked.

I glared at him "Excuse me! I have a life you know." I replied, making a grumpy face at him.

"I was kidding, calm down." Paul mockingly said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ash, nine plus ten does not equal eighteen! It's nineteen!" Misty screamed, and Ash froze for a second, then realized that he was wrong.

"Oops! Sorry Misty, I'm not good at math." Ash said nervously, putting his hands up in denial.

"I think Ashy boy forgot his knowledge at home!" Gary spat, and we all cracked up.

"No wonder he can't get a date, he doesn't know crap!" Drew smirked, making everyone laugh harder.

"I think it's a new knowledge of stupidity, but for Ash's level, it's a huge improvement." Paul smirked, and all of us started laughing like crazy, except for Ash who was coughing on his drink.

Ash slammed his fist down on the table "I'm not stupid! I just didn't count right! Oh, come on, someone back me up here!"

Gary pretended to wipe a tear from his face "Oh Ashy boy, I think it's time for first grade math again."

Ash sighed in defeat "Okay, I've learned that nine plus ten doesn't equal eighteen, it's nineteen."

Gary made a confused face "No it doesnt!"

Everyone looked at him funny "Uhh, yes it does Gary." Ash said. I realized what Gary meant, and I started giggling.

Gary smirked "No Ashy boy, it doesnt."

Ash had a confused look on his face like everybody else, except for me and Paul, cause Paul couldn't care less about the argument.

"Yes it does Gary! Even Misty thinks so, so believe it!" Ash yelled as Misty glared at him.

"Think so!? I know so!" Misty yelled at Ash, who shrunk in his seat from her outburst.

"Misty is right Gary, nine plus ten equals nineteen, so shut up." Drew said, rolling his eyes. I started to laugh at how everyone was so dense to what Gary was catching on.

"Troublesome, I don't get how this is funny, it's pretty stupid." Paul said to me, and I looked over at Gary who made eye contact with me.

"Hey Dawn, you know what I mean right?" Gary asked me.

"Yeah, it's so obvious!" I said back, then started to laugh again while Ash was pouting.

"I don't get it!" Ash yelled in fustration.

"Yeah, I don't get it either, where's the obvious part?" May asked, and Gary and I both rolled our eyes.

I giggled as we made eye contact "Hey Gary."

"Yeah?"

"What's nine plus ten?" I asked, slightly laughing between while everyone looked at us curiously.

Gary slammed his hand down on the table "TWENYWAN!"

"You stupid!" I replied, and we both started laughing like crazy while everyone finally knew what he meant, except for Ash.

"Woooowwww" everyone said, while Ash still had a confused look on his face.

"Nice one Dawn!" Gary shouted, and we high fived in success.

"I don't get it! Nine plus ten isn't twenty one, it's nineteen!" Ash yelled, and we all groaned, Gary tried to hold in from laughing at Ash, Paul groaned and covered his face with his hand, May shoved a bunch of Ramen in her mouth, Serena sighed, Drew smirked and flicked his hair, Misty pulled out her mallet to swing at Ash's head just in case, and I smiled nervously.

"Forget it Ashy boy, I can't believe your this dense." Gary mumbled, and I looked at poor Ash who didn't have a clue what happened.

"Okay!" Ash said happily, then shoved a bunch of food in his mouth, slurping and chewing disgustingly

"USE YOUR DAMN MANNERS KETCHUM!" Misty yelled, then swung her mallet back and hit Ash in the nose, making us all jump back.

Ash groaned in pain, rubbing his now very bruised nose "Sorry Misty! I was really hungry." We cracked up as Misty sighed, putting her mallet away.

"That was disgusting." Paul muttered, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes it was Paul, no need to state the obvious." I mocked, then he and I glared at each other.

"Hey, you guys wanna hang out tomorrow? I'm free all day." Gary suggested

"Yeah, sounds good Gary, I'm free tomorrow as well." Misty replied, and they both smiled at each other.

"Let's do it!" Ash excitedly said, pumping a fist in the air.

"As long as there's food, I'm good!" May yelled happily.

"Sure, only cause I know airhead would do something stupid." Drew smirked, then May glared at him.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, so I'll be there." Serena said.

"It's better than being with my brother Reggie, so I guess I'll go." Paul said.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for a response. "Well, I.. uh... guess I'm a little busy?" I nervously pointed out.

"What? Doing what?" Paul asked me.

I gulped "Well, you see, I've already got a plan for tomorrow, not to make you guys feel bad."

I looked over at Paul who had a somewhat sad look on his face, but quickly shook it off. "With who?" Paul asked.

"Umm, well after class, Lucas talke-"

"LUCAS!? THAT BASTARD! I GONNA KILL HIM!" Gary yelled, standing up fiercfully, but Misty pulled him back in his seat.

"Gary! Shut up, I wanna hear! Uhg, just so you know guys, Lucas and Gary got in a fistfight during Mr. Smiths class when he sent Jaden down to the office. I swear they were gonna murder each other." Misty said, and everyone understood why he was so worked up with Lucas.

"I hate that low stoop player, thinks he's so great at football and basketball. Makes me wanna punch him." Paul muttered angrily, and I was shocked to hear that.

"What?! Lucas isn't low! He's really nice, in fact, he was the one who talked to me after class." I said, defending Lucas, and I saw a flash of hurt on Paul's face.

"Oh, that's great." Paul said sarcastically, clearly not happy about me talking to Lucas.

"Why was he talking to you after class?" Serena asked.

I sighed "Well, Lucas has been a childhood friend since elementary school, and we were close when we were freshman, so it can't blame him." I said.

"Ohhh, that makes sense. What did he say?" Misty asked me, and I glanced at Paul who looked... angry?

"He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow, and I said yes because I wasn't doing anything, but now I feel bad cause I wish I could spend time with you guys." I said sadly.

May shook her head "Don't feel bad Dawn! Besides, he asked you first before us, so it's perfectly fine. We always have more time in the future, so it's okay." I sighed in relief, and everyone agreed, except for Paul.

"You're damn right you should feel bad for hanging with someone so low instead of us Troublesome," Paul angrily said, standing up aggressively while knocking his chair over and shaking the table.

I felt a wave of guilt flood inside me "Paul! I-Im sorry! I didn't mean to-

"Shut your big mouth! Nobody cares about your little play date with low scoops alright!?" Paul yelled back, then shoved his knocked over chair out of his way, then left the table. Everybody had shocked expressions on their faces, as they never expected Paul to act like that.

"That was so uncalled for!" Serena said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to him." Ash said.

"Uhg, Lucas and Paul really don't like each other. They've had a huge rivalry going on for years now, but nobody really knows why though." May said.

"Yeah, I hate his squad too, stupid followers. Especially Brendan." Drew muttered.

"What!? I like Brendan, he's a childhood friend too. He's told me though that him and Lucas have been super close friends for a while too." May said, then Drew grumbled under his breath, obviously annoyed about how May was friends with him.

"Yeah, and I don't like their new friend Calem, even though he's friends with Serena so I don't hate him." Ash admitted, drawing Serenas attention.

"He is a good friend of mine, but I'm glad you don't hate him Ash." Serena said, and they both smiled at each other.

May leaned over to my shoulder and whispered in my ear "See? They totally are meant for each other! It's so cute." I nodded in agreement, seeing Ash like this gave me a small hint of how he felt towards Serena, even if he didn't realize himself.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch had ended, giving us ten minutes before our next class. "So, I guess Dawn, Misty, Gary and I will go to band now, see you guys later." May said happily, and the four of us walked to the band class.

Misty spoke up "Hey, did you guys hear, the band and choir teachers have decided you're allowed to do both classes? I'm gonna do it for sure, since I do like to sing and play the guitar as well." I gasped in excitement, thinking to myself that I could finally do both.

"Yay!" I squeeled. "I've always wanted to do both!" Misty smiled at me, and we high fived.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do both too, just to give a try." Gary said.

"Yeah, we should all do it!" May happily said, and we walked into the band class. We were in one of the best band classes, so hopefully we got to play good songs.

"Hello students, I'm Mr. Walls, your band teacher. As you've all heard the good news by now, everyone is allowed to do two performing arts classes, but if you plan on doing choir also, you will have to participate in the tryouts that's taking place in one week after school next friday. Now, this year's gonna be a lot of fun with everyone's talent to play an instrument. I know some of you are able to play many instruments, which is even better, so you won't be stuck with the same one all year." He announced, and everyone started to whisper excitedly, and the four of us nodded our heads.

The class went by fast and smoothly, and soon the bell rang, so we started to leave until our teacher called me.

"Yes Mr. Walls?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't recognize you from last year, so I was wondering what kind of instruments you play." He said.

"I'm really good at playing the tenor and alto saxophone, clarinet, piano, and I really love playing the drumset and guitar. My favorite instrument is the electric guitar though." I said, and he had a shocked look on his face.

"That is incredible! I haven't had anyone be able to play so many instruments, I'm honored to have you in my class." He said, and I smiled.

"Thanks so much. Is there any suggestions about the tryouts for choir, I really want to do that as well." I asked curiously.

"Yes indeed! They do need a very talented pianist and a strong lead singer, since nobody has a voice to lead. I would highly recommend playing either a song on the piano, or doing both, singing while playing a tune on the piano." Mr. Walls suggested.

"Wow, thank you! I really appreciate the advice, I'll take it." I happily said.

"You are certainly welcome Dawn. Now you better get to your next class, seeing you have about five minutes left." He replied, pointing at the time.

"Yup, no need to worry. Have a good day Mr. Walls!" I said happily.

"The same for you!" He said, and I exited his room. I went to my locker and switched my textbooks to the ones I needed for Junior English honors class, and right when I closed my locker, I heard someone behind me.

"So new girl, I've heard a lot about you. You really are the center of attention right now, so I want you to be our friend." I heard a familiar attitude like voice, and I turned around to see Ursula, Brianna, Leaf, and Melody.

I smiled a nervous grin "Uhh, I've gotta get to class right now, I'll see you later!" I quickly said, then started walking somewhat fast to my next class.

Ursula put her hands on her hips "She better not steal Paulie away from me, cause I call dibs on him." Leaf, Melody, and Brianna nodded in agreement, then walked to their classes.

I walked into English class, and still had three minutes to spare. I sighed in relief, then scanned the desks. I saw that Drew was sitting next to May, and behind them was Paul, who had an open seat next to him. He still looked really pissed, but I decided to sit next to him, so I walked towards the three.

"Hey guys." I said, drawing Drew and Mays attention.

"Hey Dawn! We saved a seat for you." May pointed, so I was about to take the seat until Ursula shoved me aside.

"Omg, thanks for the seat Paul-ieeee! You're so sweet, like, honestly! You're the best evah!" Ursula said in her fake flirty voice. Paul glared at her and scowled, so she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Uhg, get out of here you brat, he obviously doesn't like you what so evah, so take a hike." Ursula spat at me in her annoying voice, drawing every bodies attention in the class, including May, Drew, and Paul.

I raised my eyebrow, giving her the " are you stupid?" look. "Um, okay then, well whatever." I said slightly annoyed, but then started to turn around until Ursula pushed me in the arm, making me stumble only a couple steps.

"Do you seriously think you can talk to me like that new girl? Like, can you not, try to take me seat?" She spat, her voice sounded so annoying I really wanted to knock this ugly drama queen out for real.

I just shrugged my shoulders, then turned around to find another seat, and I saw an empty seat next to Lucas, so I walked towards him. I heard a bunch of "Oh shits" and "ooo, she's smooth" comments.

Ursula clenched her fists "You think you can ignore me!? You're so dead!" She screamed, making everyone have shocked looks on their faces, and I just ignored her. I looked at her, then May and Drew who looked worried, then at Paul who looked straight at me, but I turned away and took my seat next to Lucas.

"Hey, you alright? I was about to say somethin' to her, but you totally handled it like a boss!" Lucas whispered excitedly, giving me a fist bump. I giggled, then our teacher walked in right as the bell rang.

"Was sup class? The names Mr. Luke, and I'm yo' teacher for this English class. Imma pretty chill guy, so don't be afraid to ask questions in class!" He said cooly, and the class cheered.

Class went by pretty fast, and I glanced at Paul a few times, who was glancing at me also. Lucas gave me a funny look, then looked at Paul, and they both glared at each other with hatred. Ursula whispered in Paul's ear, and he looked really pissed at her, then at Lucas who was giving him a smug look.

After class ended, I walked to my locker, not realizing the tension between Lucas and Paul.

Half the class was still in the room, circling Lucas and Paul.

"What do you think they're mad about?" May whispered in Drews ear, and he thought of what it could be.

"I think it's about Dawn." He whispered back, then they both looked at the two guys facing each other, only about five feet apart.

"You better stay away from her Shinji, don't even try." Lucas spat at Paul, who just shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Shut it Lucas. I'm not doing anything wrong." Paul said back in a slightly angry voice.

"We'll see. There's only one varsity football player here who can be a quarterback and wide receiver out of the two of us, so it's obvious she's gonna go for me." Lucas mocked.

"Hardly, you can't even throw a football to the right person, much less catch one. You're just a wanna be star, even though you're just JV level." Paul smoothly said back, and some people commented on his burn.

Lucas squeezed his hands into fists from his anger. "Hmph, not this time. I'll be the starting quarterback." He snapped back, gritting his teeth together and clenching his jaw.

Paul smirked at Lucas "Is that the best you've got? The only playing you'll get is sitting on the sidelines, and on the bench for basketball." Some people yelled "BURN!", then praised Paul while Lucas was speechless in anger, then stomped out of the classroom.

"Wow Paul, you really ticked him off. Well, anyways, we better get ready for the football tryouts today." Drew said.

"Yeah, that low bastard thinks he's so great. He's about to be fucked UP in these tryouts." Paul angrily mumbled.

"Yeah, you show him Paul! Hope you both do great! I've gotta go to cross country practice though, see you guys later." May said happily, then ran to catch up Dawn.

*in lockerroom*

"I'm here!" May shouted in my ear as I was tying my shoes.

"Geeze May, you scared me! And get ready too!" I said, making May hurry up. May quickly changed into red Nike track shorts, a black t-shirt, and black Nike running shoes.

She looked at me when she was ready. "You wear cut-off shirts?"

I looked at her "Yeah, I like to exercise without any sleeves, even short sleeved shirts. I just like the extra air, and less fabric." I said as I pulled up my hair into a perfect ponytail, having my hair look straight and silky.

"Huh, I've never thought of that. Maybe I shou- wow, you have insane muscle in your arms!" She said, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Hah, you'll get all the guys' attention! Maybe someone in particular who doing football!" May teased me, causing me to blush. "Wha-what are you t-talking about?! I don't like anyone!" I stuttered, making May giggle. "Sure Dawn, keep telling yourself that! Well, let's go to practice!" She said, and we sprinted where the cross country team met, which was by the football field.

"Hopefully this'll be fun..." I mumbled to myself as we waited for the rest of the runners to come.

And there's a super long chapter for you guys! Yes, it's a cliff hanger, but I'll try my best to have the next chapter ready asap! Yeah, I kinda made this super long, but hopefully it's worth it XD. Thanks so much! You may be thinking about who May was "referring to" when talking to Dawn in the lockerroom. It could be Lucas or Paul, but I'm not gonna spoil it! I can't wait to post the next chapter :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh! It's been such a long time and I apologize for that! These few weeks have been super busy with school, track, homework, and basketball. Luckily now, I've only got a little bit over a month until school is out! It still may take me forever to post a new chapter, but once summer comes around I'll have tons of time. I've just been so busy studying, it's impossible! I hope this chapter will be enough for a while, but I'm still making progress :D

Chapter 3

*last chapter*

"Hah, you'll get all the guys' attention! Maybe someone in particular who's doing football!" May teased me, causing me to blush. "Wha-what are you t-talking about?! I don't like anyone!" I stuttered, making May giggle. "Sure Dawn, keep telling yourself that! Well, let's go to practice!" She said, and we sprinted where the cross country team met, which was by the football field.

"Hopefully this'll be fun..." I mumbled to myself as we waited for the rest of the runners to come.

*present*

May and I arrived where the team was supposed to meet, and most of the guys were already outside ready, while most of the girls were still in the lockerroom. We watched them play soccer with a half-full plastic water bottle, which was hilarious so May and I were cracking up the whole time.

May poked me, and as I tired to face her, she was pointing at the cheerleaders who were walking up on the side of the field to practice, and we saw Ursula and her squad, Zoey, Leaf, Brianna, and a girl I recognized as Melody. I looked at the other cheerleaders, and saw one as Hilda, I knew from her snotty attitude and her thing with guys.

"Oh god, that right there is the core of the nightmares in this school." I muttered to May, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Hilda has been trying to fling with Paul in the past, but failed everytime. She had to stop because she was Ursula's best friend, and Ursula was aiming for Paul too and she still is! Her and Hilda aren't as close, but still are sort of friends. It's funny cause Hilda still tries to get Paul, but is also aiming for Lucas. God, what a slut!" May concluded, and I fake gagged about Hilda, which cracked up May.

The whole cross country team had arrived as well as the coaches, who lectured for about 15 minutes until they let us go for today, so we were practically free to go. The coaches ran off with a couple super fast guys for a super long run, while the rest of us just stretched on the field.

May and I laughed at the cheerleaders who were acting their usual stupid flirtatious attitudes, with their short skirts pulled up higher than normal, super low shirts, ugh just everything had the word SLUT written all over it I swear.

I shook my head "Hey May, when I was ten I actually wanted to be a cheerleader, but I quit cause I didn't like it, and I'm soooo fucking glad I did!" I exclaimed, while May laughed even harder, but then instantly was staring at something, so I looked too.

"Here comes the football guys Dawn! I see grasshead right there!" May pointed out, as we watched them run out to the field and start stretching as well.

I giggled at May "Sooo, how have you and Drew been getting along?" I asked in a sing-song voice, laughing at May who instantly blushed.

"What? I don't like him!" May denied, throwing a small fit.

"Maybe it's because you're in LOVE!" I squeeled, then cracked up even more as May shook her head in defeat, knowing that the both of us knew she liked Drew a lot.

"It's okay, I promise I won't tell anyone. Besides, I've always knew you liked Drew for many years now." I said, while May shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, look, I see Brendan and Lucas as well. I wonder if they'll make varsity this year." May pointed out.

I giggled "Hey, you wanna go say hi? I'm sure they won't mind!" I pointed out, and we both laughed as we walked over to where the two boys were.

Brendan looked up at the both of us "Hey! Luckily for football players, we got off easy today! All we have to do is stretch and do one hundred pushups and we're done!" He said happily, and Lucas smiled a goofy grin at me, making me giggle a little.

"So do tryouts actually start next week?" May asked, and Brendan nodded in response.

"Maybe if you guys get done soon, we can get a bite to eat after. Right May?" I asked in approval, and she nodded in agreement, as well as the guys.

"Yeah that sounds awesome! Man, I'm starved already." Lucas groaned, and we all chuckled.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait until you finish those pushups buddy." I said, and Lucas shook his head, then started on his pushups along with Brendan.

"Hey, Dawn and I are gonna grab our stuff from the locker room and we'll meet you guys outside the locker room okay?" May asked, and they agreed so we ran to the locker room and changed. I kept my shirt on and just pulled on some basketball sweats while May changed into a t-shirt and jeans. I brushed my hair out of my ponytail, letting my hair cascade down my back.

"Omg Dawn! You're hair is so beautiful, I wish mine was that long." May playfully said, and I smiled at her. She still had those two pigtails, but her hair was significantly longer and thicker.

We grabbed our stuff and walked out to see Drew and Paul walking to the boys locker room. May yelled Drews name, grabbing their attention and they walked towards us. I saw Paul look at me, and I quickly looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with him.

"That workout was a breeze." Drew said, flicking his hair while May just rolled her eyes playfully at his arrogance.

"Of course Drew, of course. You probably cheated." May said, making Drew smirk.

"I wouldn't even cheat on anything! It was only a hundred pushups." Drew said, and the two of them chatted away so I let May walk with him for a few minutes to catch up, but it left me alone with Paul, and I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked at my feet like they were the most interesting things in the world right now.

Paul sighed and spoke up "Hey Troublesome. I, uh, I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to make you have a shitfull day including this morning." I felt him looking at me, but I refused to look up and just shrugged my shoulders slightly, trying to tell him to leave me alone.

I gulped, feeling uneasy with him around me, so I turned around and started walking towards May and Drew who were playfully bickering over something. I dragged my sports bag behind me until I felt a hand graze mine and pick it up and I looked back to see Paul help me carry my bag.

"Where are you headed?" Paul asked me, and I smiled weakly at him for trying.

"Nowhere in particular, just waiting for a couple people along with May that's all." I said, making Paul raise an eyebrow slightly.

"With who?" He asked, and I bit my tongue from the nervousness inside me, so I sighed a little.

" umm, no one, no need to worry." I softly said back, hoping he wouldn't get all up in my case even though I knew that's what he was going to do.

"I don't believe that pathetic excuse for a second. Come on, I'll drive you home." Paul said, and I shook my head no in response, making Paul frown.

"No thanks Paul. I'm just getting something to eat with May, Brendan, and..." I stopped myself from finishing my sentence, hesitating on saying Lucas' name.

"And who?" Paul asked, having a soft look on his face and I looked to the ground again. Ugh, I swear he was gonna kill me one day for being so damn handsome.

"Ummm, I don't think you want to know, considering your reaction at lunch." I mumbled.

I heard Paul set my bag down on the ground and sigh, and I gulped, not knowing what to do.

"So I guess it's LUCAS you're waiting for?" Paul asked annoyingly, and I nodded slightly in response.

"Please don't be mad at me Paul." I softly pleaded, feeling my eyes sting slightly from tears. Oh god, I better not cry in front of Paul...

Paul stepped towards me, then put a hand below my chin and softly brought my face up to where he could see me.

"Why would I even be mad at you Troublesome? It's just that... Lucas and I don't really get along so that's why I reacted like that. To tell you the truth, he and I certainly aren't getting along right now." Paul admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I heard you and him don't like eachother after you had your grumpy fit. But that still doesn't give you the right to act all rude! I don't see why it's such a problem to you for me to hang out with a friend of mine you don't necessarily 'like', even though he was really rude to Gary, but whatever!" I yelled, relieving stress while Paul had slightly widened his eyes from my sudden outburst.

I sighed "But I still accept your apology, cause that's what friends are for!" I happily concluded, throwing Paul off from my angry tone to my bubbly tone of voice.

Paul shook his head and smirked "You really are something Troublesome."

I put my hands on my hips "Excuse me, but my name is not TROUBLESOME fyi, it's DAWN." I corrected, but Paul just shrugged his shoulders.

"Troublesome fits you better, so get used to it." Paul said, and I huffed, but decided to drop it.

As I was about to say something, Drew angrily walked over to us, and stood next to Paul while glaring at something past my head.

"What's up?" Paul asked, and Drew just pointed and glared.

"Those two, that's what." Drew spat, and I saw Paul glare as well, and I turned around to see May walking towards us with Brendan and Lucas.

May ran over to me, while the two guys walked smugly with overconfidence for some reason, taking their time. May and I looked at Drew and Paul, who were giving them death glares while Brendan and Lucas smirked at them. I gulped, this probably was not the best situation I've ever been in.

Brendan fake coughed then spoke "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got somewhere to be with May and Dawn, and we certainly don't want to be late so we might as well get going right now." He smirked towards Drew, who clenched his jaw slightly from jealousy.

Drew scoffed at this, "Where would you be going anyways? Besides, I have better things to do than be around you." May glanced at Drew and rolled her eyes from his arrogance.

Lucas spoke up, smirking at Paul "It's nothing, just taking the girls out to have a bite to eat on a refreshing Friday afternoon that's all. Ready guys?" I nodded in response, but as we all started walking away, I looked back at Paul with a worried expression, and he was looking at me while biting his bottom lip slightly. Him and Drew went back into the locker room and slammed the door shut, making Brendan and Lucas slightly smirk.

I turned back around and walked to the side of Lucas "Hey Lucas, what do you want to go eat?" I asked curiously.

Lucas flashed his goofy grin again "I actually haven't thought about it yet, hey what do you guys feel like eating?" He asked aloud, and we all stopped walking and thought for a few seconds.

Brendan spoke up first "Well, I really don't feel like eating McDonald's that's for sure!" We all cracked up, oh Arceus fast food does not seem that appetizing.

May perked up " Do you guys feel like laid back kinda style, or more formal fancy like?"

I thought of an idea "Hey, maybe the spaghetti factory? It sounds really good to me." I shyly suggested,and May instantly jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"YES! THAT IS PERFECT DAWN! How does that sound Brendan prettyprettyprettypretty pleeasseee can we go? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

We all cracked up at how May was so excited. "That's perfectly fine May. Sound cool to you Lucas?" Brendan asked, and Lucas nodded.

"I'll drive Dawn there while you drive May there." Lucas assured, and May ran to Brendan's car, making me giggle at how she could be so excited for food.

Lucas and I got into his red ford fusion, and it looked brand new.

"Hey Lucas, is this a new car?" I asked curiously.

Lucas nodded "Yup, and I desperately needed it too! Considering my last car was a piece of rusty crap that looked like trash, I'm so glad I have this car now." I we both laughed, and he took off down the roadway. Since there wasn't any traffic, we got there pretty fast. May and Brendan had already reserved a booth table, so we didn't have to wait forever.

The dinner was delicious, and it was really fun spending time with Brendan, May and Lucas. After we ate, we said our goodbyes to May and Brendan as they took off while Lucas started to drive me home.

"That was really fun, thanks so much Lucas!" I said happily.

"I wouldn't do it for anyone else except you Dawn. But I had a great time too, I hope we can do it again sometime." Lucas said, and we both smiled.

We talked, but in the back of my head, I was thinking about something else. Why were Lucas and Paul glaring at eachother almost the whole class period? I don't understand it.

"Hey Lucas, why do you not like Pa- hey! Are we actually getting Menchies frozen yogurt!?" I asked excitedly, losing my thought of what I was about to ask him about Paul.

Lucas smiled at me "Yeah! I thought you might want a little treat, and I did too so let's go!" He said excitedly, and we both ran into the delicious dessert place. Lucas opened the door for me, and when we walked inside we could smell the delicious scents and flavors of the frozen yogurt, it's like we could almost taste it.

Lucas and I grabbed our own large size cup and started looking at the flavors. As we were choosing, the door opened and I heard my name being called.

"Hey Dawn! How's it going?" I turned around to see an energized Ash Ketchum sprint towards me, and I laughed as he almost spilt all of the cups.

"I'm great Ash! I guess I can't blame you for coming here either!" I said and giggled as I filled my cup with chocolate and fudge brownie, then a tiny bit of vanilla.

Lucas quickly glanced at Ash, who was over filling three cups with every flavor. I was laughing at Ash as he balanced them in his hands as he walked towards the topping section.

"Oh Ash, he'll never get enough food in his life." I said to Lucas, and we both cracked up. As Lucas chose a few flavors, I heard someone else come in.

"Ashy Boy! What did we tell you about running ahead just to get food?!" I saw Gary tease and Ash shrugged his shoulders and filled another three cups of the frozen yogurt.

Gary saw me and waved, and I smiled back as he ran over to Ash who was trying to carry all six overflowing cups of dessert to the counter, and the guy at the cashier sweat dropped as Ash paid.

Lucas and I got to the cashier, and I saw Drew and Paul walk in. I quickly turned back around and started digging for my money until Lucas stopped me.

"What's up Lucas?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Dawn, I'll pay. No need to worry, right?" He said ahappily, and I smiled at him while the cashier guy chuckled and for some reason, he took off 20% off the total price.

Lucas gave me my dessert, and he looked at me with his cute goofy smile again, and I giggled. I leaned up and softly kissed him on his left cheek. His face turned a dark pink from his blush, and we walked to a table with two chairs.

*Paul's POV*

As Drew and I walked inside, we watched Gary help Ash once again carry all of his frozen yogurt to the table for us four. Drew smirked and I rolled my eyes again, but then Drew elbowed me and pointed towards the cashier guy, and I clenched my jaw.

I saw Low Stoops and Dawn, and I watched him stop her from getting her money out, and say that he'd pay for her. I instantly felt jealous again, as I watched him hand her frozen yogurt to her. Drew made a fake gagging sound while I snickered at him, but Drews mouth hung wide open and my eyes widened as I saw Dawn lean up and kiss him on his cheek.

I felt a pain in my chest as I watched how happy she was while Lucas had a blush on his face and they sat down together. I balled my fists up from my jealousy, and I almost punched the door until Drew stopped me.

"Dude, I know it's not cool to watch her with that player, but I know in the end it's not gonna be him she's chasing." Drew said to me, and we both quickly grabbed our dessert and paid, and when I we were walking towards Gary and Ash, I glared at Lucas as he smirked at me.

I sat down in a chair that faced the two blunettes, and then glanced at Ash, who was already done eating four cups. I smirked as Ash as he had ice cream on his face while Drew smacked his forehead.

"So guys, what do you wanna do tomorrow with the girls?" Gary asked us.

"We could go see a movie, more like a scary one so we could watch them all scream!" Drew laughed, and we cracked up.

"How about we get food from McDonalds? That's always the best date!" Ash cheered, and we all laughed at him from his stupidity.

"That's too basic Ash, unless you're not tryna' impress Serena, then Calem will gladly take her." I said as I rolled my eyes.

They continued to chat, and I eventually spaced out from the conversation, looking at Lucas and Troublesome. I saw that she didn't look happy, she looked sorta... mad. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I continued to watch them. Troublesome pulled out her phone while Lucas seemed worried, as he always looks when he's trying to play it low with his bullshit talk.

I saw her texting rapidly, probably texting May or something like that until she set her phone down in her lap, and I felt my phone buzz inside my pocket. I questioned myself, then started to pull my phone out until Gary started talking.

"Hey Paul, Drews taking us back to the school apartments, so I guess you'll drive yourself back right?" He asked me to make sure, and I nodded my head. I usually always drove by myself, since I like the quiet better so I drove myself, sometimes with Gary since we're close. The suck thing is that Ash is my roomate, and has been since Freshman year.

The three guys left, leaving me with looking at Lucas and Troublesome. I saw her glaring at Lucas while he was trying to calm her down. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked it. The text said that it was from HER, and she was with low stoops.

'Is it too late to ask for a ride tonight? I hope not, I don't feel like hanging around Lucas, I'm kinda bored and he's trash talking.'

I smirked to myself and texted her back, then glanced at the two again. Since my loud friends were gone, I could hear everything they were saying.

"He thinks he's so great, Pshh his hair is like a fucking dead dandelion! Trust me, if you and Misty hadn't stopped our fight, I would've knocked that bastard out for good!" Lucas smirked, and I realized what Misty said during lunch, that Lucas and Gary were literally gonna kill each other, but I didn't know TROUBLESOME was in that class too.

"I can't believe you would say that!" Troublesome yelled, and I had jumped in my seat slightly from her outburst. I saw Lucas quickly put his hands up, but she stood from her chair and crossed her arms.

"I-I was only-y saying h-how I was g-glad that you s-stopped me!" Lucas stuttered, and I smirked. And he said he was gonna be her guy? I don't think in a million years.

"I'm pretty sure Gary would've screwed your rude ass before you realized it! Geeze, you ARE different than what I thought you were, but not in a good way! And screw tomorrow too, I'm so not going out with you and your friends, including Ursula! What the hell is wrong with you?! I wish I let Gary beat the fuck outta you!" She spat back, and I was completely and utterly SHOCKED. I could barely see the freshman girl who I helped all year, she's completely changed. God, she doesn't mess around with idiots anymore, especially those who talk shit behind her back.

"Oh come on Dawn! I could've handled that shit head like nothing! He's a total fail!" Lucas argued back. I saw the guy at the cashier place smirk as well, and I even let myself smile just a tiny bit.

Troublesome rolled her eyes. "Your dad's condom was such a fail, your birth certificate was an apology from the condom company say how sorry they were for letting something so bad happen for your parents."

Holy mother of shit I couldn't believe what I just heard! That's got to be the best burn I've heard! I started to smirk to cover up from laughing at Lucas while the cashier guy shouted burn.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I didn't mean it. Whatever, we can talk later, I'm going." Lucas said, and he walked away from her and when he walked by me, he shoved me over, making me fall out of my chair.

"The fucks wrong with you? Low stoops." I smirked, and he glared at me. I glared back as I got up and set my chair back, and we were only a few feet apart. I swear I was gonna punch this guy.

"Fuck you Shinji! Fucking Plum head!" He shouted, and he swung his fist back and I almost beat him to the punch until Troublesome stood between us.

"Get a grip Lucas! I can't believe you would say those things about Gary! And Paul too!? God, leave me alone!" She said, and turned her back towards him, facing me.

Lucas hung him mouth open in shock "You're actually FRIENDS with this douche!? Didn't he make you pissed off or something, seriously he's a fucking girl."

"WHAT!? Say it again, I DARE YOU!" I yelled as I took a step forward.

Before I swung a punch again, Troublesome literally SLAPPED his face so damn hard, it was like you could hear the echo of it, that's how strong it was.

"I don't like it when people talk rumors about others! I've been there, and I know what it's like so unless you change your fucking life I'm done with you. Let's go Paul." She said, and she hugged my arm as I smirked at Lucas, who stomped out the other door and slammed it closed.

"God, he's such a jerk! Why am I stuck like this again!? I'm used as a Flippin tool! I hate my freaking lif-" I cut her off and twirled her into a hug, and she tucked her head right on my chest and hugged me around my neck tightly.

"Troublesome, don't say that again. Your my friend." I said and pulled her closer, and she smiled up at me, making heat rise to my cheeks. God, why am I feeling like this? She's the only girl that's ever made me feel like this, even when she was a freshman I was always wondering what she was like behind her glasses and braces, and she's absolutely stunningly gorgeous. I was already feeling soft inside just from hugging her! I must be going insane.

"Okay. No need to worry." She softly said, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's when I worry the most Troublesome." I smirked, and when I looked at her again, I saw her eyes filling up with tears. I gulped, oh shit! Fuck, I didn't mean to make her fuckin cry! I hate it when people cry, especially her, and it was because of me.

My throat ran dry as I was about to speak but she beat me to it. "Y-you still remember t-that? I thought you would've forgotten!" She cried while smiling, and I realized that I made her cry of happiness. God, I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Let's go, I probably have to get back before Ash eats everything in our apartment as usual" I said, and we walked to my car until we heard heavy footsteps behind, so we stopped and turned around to see Ash sprinting towards us with about ten bags full of food probably.

"What the hell Ash?! I thought you went with Drew and Gary!" I annoyingly said while Dawn was laughing as Ash dropped two bags and then tripped right in front of us.

"..Nope! ... I... had to... get more fo... food.!" Ash barely spoke since he was out of breath. I rolled my eyes.

"Here Dawn, I got you you're favorite candy! Hey Paul! Can you finish my essay that's due on Monday?" Ash pleaded me while handing a bag of Reese's minis to Dawn.

I glared at him for his stupidity "Hell no, I'm not doing twice the amount of shit I gotta do, now let's go." I grumbled, and we got to my car, and as I opened my door, I saw Dawn and Ash glare at eachother.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, but they both ignored me, which irritated me.

"Hands off Ash, I call shotgun." Dawn said, but Ash didn't move.

"I always get front seat though." Ash replied, and I rolled my eyes again at his lame excuse.

"Ladies first, sorry." Dawn spoke back, and I snickered at her comment.

Ash pretended to look around, then looked back at Dawn "Sorry, but I don't see a lady anywhere."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Dawn shouted, and they started yelling at eachother while I plugged my ears from their loud voices.

"SHUT UP! Ash, just sit in the back!" I shouted over them, and they both immediately froze in place.

Ash whined "But Paul! It's always been Bros before Hoes!" Dawn crossed her arms and glared at him while I clenched my hands from his stupidity. This wasn't the time to use that quote Gary said!

"Excuse me, at least my nickname isn't Assy Ketchup. Honey, get in the back seat." Dawn smoothly said, and I smirked evilly at Ash who looked at me pleadingly.

"Why would you say that Dawn! Now Paul's gonna start calling me that!" Ash yelled as he got in the back.

"You're damn right I am... Assy Ketchup." I snickered while Ash stuffed his mouth with candy.

"Thanks Paul!" Dawn said, and I grunted as a response.

After a few minutes of silence besides Ash's munching on whatever food he had, he spoke up. "Hey Dawn, are you gonna try out for the piano for choir? Cause the pianist right now sucks, she can't even keep a tempo steady."

"Ummm.. I don't know. I mean, I do play piano, but I'll think about it. It depends if I have time." Dawn said, and I had a confused look on my face. Why wouldn't she have time?

"What else would you do? Our choir isn't some boring class when everyone sings weird songs, it's actually super fun. I think you should try it, cause I'm doing band and choir too." Ash said, and Dawn nodded her head.

"That's cool. You know, I think I will, as long as I don't have any training to do." Dawn said happily.

"What do you mean training? Like, cross country?" I asked curiously.

"It could be that, or a cross country meet, cross fit, practice, games, anything with sports I guess. Or homework, take your pick." Dawn said, and I nodded my head until I realized she said games. What games did she mean?

"What kind of games Dawn? I'm sure whatever it is, I'll come watch! Cause I'm a nice friend. " Ash happily said, and Dawn giggled while I groaned at his enthusiasm.

"Basketball games silly. I'm on a team." Both Ash and I perked up after her answer.

"Really!? What team?! Is it JV or Varsity? Program? We should play one on one tomorrow! Or we could all scrimage a few games since Gary, Drew, Misty, May, Serena, Paul and I play too!" Ash excitedly said, and Dawn giggled while I gave Ash a weird look since we were at a red light.

"Well, most of my team is coming from Hoenn, where I went to school last year. In Hoenn, we were in the top five teams for that region, and they're gonna be taking their classes somewhere in Sinnoh that has the same class teachings as for Hoenn. I would be with them in Sunnyshore City, but I changed my mind. A few of them already have scholarships to huge Universities in Hoenn or Sinnoh. Our program actually has a few girls and boys teams, our top guys team was number one and still is. During last year, they came to Sinnoh and played in that huge tournament during the summer and got first." Dawn explained, and Ash and I immediately froze.

"No way... your on that team!? The team that got first in the biggest tournament in the year that has the top best teams from Kanto, Hoenn, Jhoto, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos!? In the Champions tournament!? We got second, and they beat us by only six points!" Ash shockingly yelled, then fell sideways on the seats anime style while my mouth was dropped wide open.

"Yup! Crazy huh! Our teams are super good. It's a really nice place to be if you're super dedicated." Dawn said, and Ash then started chewing loudly on more junk food while I rolled my eyes at him.

A few more minutes passed by in silence with Ash eating and Troublesome mindlessly scrolling on her phone.

"Hey Paul, are you friends with Ursula?" I coughed in the middle of my breath from Dawns question because I never expected her to say that.

"The hell?! That bitch is fucked up, she's irritating as hell! I can't even stand her, all she is is a stupid drama queen for Arceus sakes, I really hate when she sits next to me." I spat, just the thought of that girl made me want to throw. The. Fuck. Up.

"Oh, well it seemed like it since she was pretty close to you in class that's all. I made a complete fool of myself and how she kept yelling at me." She mumbled, and I bit my tongue in response.

"Well... that seat wasn't exactly for her, it was for you." I said nervously, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at me. I did feel guilty for not standing up for her, I just sat there like a bum and watched the whole scene.

"... okay." I glanced at her and couldn't help but feel somewhat worried for her. Troublesome looked pretty down, and a while ago she was fine. Geeze, she's so complicated.

"What's wrong Troublesome?" I asked bodly, grabbing her attention from her phone.

"What? Nothings wrong at all! No n-need to worry..." Troublesome trailed off, and I gripped my hands on the wheel because I knew something was off, but she wasn't telling me.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, but it wasn't peaceful. I knew Dawn had something on her mind that was irritating her, but I didn't know what. Is it Ursula or Lucas? I pulled up by her house, and she barely muttered anything before leaving. I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow or something.


	4. Continuing the storykinda

Hey everyone! As you can see, this story hasn't been updated for about 10 months...awkward. About 5 months ago I recently made a wattpad account, and I've been uploading all my stories there. I've made up a new story just like this one, but it's been going really well. I'm not continuing this story, but my other story that I just posted "pokemon high: never give up" is basically where this story really is? Like the plotline, it's the same thing. I didn't like how I started this story, and I kinda had writers block.

I guess I'm trying to say that this story is discontinued, but I've made a new one I've been working on and it's so much better written than this one. In never give up, it just starts back in freshman year with Dawn instead of skipping right ahead to junior year, but all the hard works gonna pay off for this story. I'm really sorry about this story but it's actually kinda continuing because when I couldn't think of another way to make another chapter, I started fresh, using the same ideas and made a new story.

So please check out my other story :) trust me, it's gonna be epic. Thanks so much for putting up with me even though I disappeared for ever. If you want to know, my wattpad account name is under randomnessblob, and currently I have some really good stories on it. Thanks guys, and adios nachos!


End file.
